evchkwikiaorg_zh-20200216-history
用戶討論:Wanel
吊七你個傻西Blackhawk charlie2003 香港網絡大典，真正屬於香港網民的百科全書 UID:24290 出生日期:1970-02-12 第三代香港人 不停直斥法輪魔教狗為井底之娃,故令一部份網上法輪狗深感不滿。他認為香港人被法輪狗 台獨狗 倭冦狗誤導，被過分灌輸負面消息，反對廢人濫用社會福利資源如綜援. 認為部份狗隻濫用現網上社會資源如法輪魔教是對的故此針對一些不同意見者！不過大多數反對wanel言論的法輪狗們十分過份,有分化,抹黑港人成份, 為人P K,言論偏激,雙重標準,十分主觀。 在UWANTS的狐群 http://www.uwants.com/viewpro.php?uid=1887785 http://www.uwants.com/viewpro.php?uid=1857120 http://www.uwants.com/viewpro.php?uid=1846210 http://www.uwants.com/viewpro.php?uid=1889968 http://www.uwants.com/viewpro.php?uid=1272409 http://www.uwants.com/viewpro.php?uid=1245851 http://www.uwants.com/viewpro.php?uid=1768610 http://www.uwants.com/viewpro.php?uid=280804 http://www.uwants.com/viewpro.php?uid=1245851 http://www.uwants.com/viewpro.php?uid=1889976 http://www.uwants.com/viewpro.php?uid=1671139 http://www.uwants.com/viewpro.php?uid=53375 在WIKIA的狗黨及其偷偷摩摩 鬼鬼鼠鼠行為 为17:06 2006年12月16日 Voyager1 (討論 | 贡献) 为203.218.198.47 (討論 | 封锁记录 | Logs) * 08:57 2006年12月16日 (历史) (差异) Wanel (顶) * 06:42 2006年12月16日 (历史) (差异) Wanel (警告用戶) 为203.218.198.157 (討論 | 封锁记录 | Logs) * 15:26 2006年12月15日 (历史) (差异) Wanel 为203.218.174.209 (討論 | 封锁记录 | Logs) * 08:25 2006年12月15日 (历史) (差异) Hkcbpa * 07:21 2006年12月15日 (历史) (差异) Wanel * 07:20 2006年12月15日 (历史) (差异) Ad63 为203.218.174.128 (討論 | 封锁记录 | Logs) * 04:06 2006年12月14日 (历史) (差异) Wanel * 03:15 2006年12月14日 (历史) (差异) Wanel * 03:13 2006年12月14日 (历史) (差异) UCR683 * 15:51 2006年12月13日 (历史) (差异) UCR683 * 14:23 2006年12月13日 (历史) (差异) Wanel * 12:04 2006年12月13日 (历史) (差异) Wanel * 12:03 2006年12月13日 (历史) (差异) Wanel * 04:56 2006年12月13日 (历史) (差异) Ds6791 (→HKBF會員) (顶) * 04:52 2006年12月13日 (历史) (差异) Ds6791 (→HKBF會員) * 04:51 2006年12月13日 (历史) (差异) Ds6791 (→盡顯揸支雞毛當領箭本色) * 02:55 2006年12月13日 (历史) (差异) UCR683 为218.102.166.38 (討論 | 封锁记录 | Logs) * 08:57 2006年12月7日 (历史) (差异) 3/12 九巴 BCOY 傑出車長選舉 巴士迷互影事件 * 08:53 2006年12月7日 (历史) (差异) Wanel 为210.3.14.229 (討論 | 封锁记录 | Logs) * 05:46 2006年12月7日 (历史) (差异) Wanel 为218.102.124.177 (討論 | 封锁记录 | Logs) * 02:31 2006年12月13日 (历史) (差异) 巴士迷自肅運動負責人-298 (顶) * 15:02 2006年12月10日 (历史) (差异) MC1037@905 (顶) * 12:47 2006年12月8日 (历史) (差异) HKiTalk (顶) * 02:48 2006年12月7日 (历史) (差异) Wanel * 02:48 2006年12月7日 (历史) (差异) 巴膠迷(巴士膠迷)大圖集 * 16:25 2006年12月5日 (历史) (差异) 3/12 九巴 BCOY 傑出車長選舉 巴士迷互影事件 * 16:18 2006年12月5日 (历史) (差异) 3/12 九巴 BCOY 傑出車長選舉 巴士迷互影事件 * 16:17 2006年12月5日 (历史) (差异) 3/12 九巴 BCOY 傑出車長選舉 巴士迷互影事件 为203.218.227.5 (討論 | 封锁记录 | Logs) * 09:36 2006年12月5日 (历史) (差异) 3/12 九巴 BCOY 傑出車長選舉 巴士迷互影事件 * 09:35 2006年12月5日 (历史) (差异) 時光隧道 * 09:35 2006年12月5日 (历史) (差异) 全職賭撚二世 * 09:35 2006年12月5日 (历史) (差异) 香港網絡大典:對管理員的意見和建議 * 09:34 2006年12月5日 (历史) (差异) 用戶:Administrator * 09:33 2006年12月5日 (历史) (差异) 香港網絡大典:刪除投票和請求 * 09:33 2006年12月5日 (历史) (差异) Wanel 为24.108.171.96 (討論 | 封锁记录 | Logs) * 19:11 2006年12月2日 (历史) (差异) Wanel * 06:59 2006年10月30日 (历史) (差异) 自相矛盾的我 (顶) * 23:28 2006年10月23日 (历史) (差异) 用戶:Crazyxboy (顶) * 23:25 2006年10月23日 (历史) (差异) Ohbaby (→膠post重溫) (顶) * 23:23 2006年10月22日 (历史) (差异) Uwants * 04:18 2006年10月17日 (历史) (差异) 翔哥事件 (顶) * 04:16 2006年10月17日 (历史) (差异) 翔哥事件 * 04:12 2006年10月17日 (历史) (差异) Tim888 (顶) * 04:10 2006年10月17日 (历史) (差异) Uwants (→名人) * 04:08 2006年10月17日 (历史) (差异) Jacky060328 (顶) http://evchk.wikia.com/wiki/%E7%94%A8%E6%88%B6:Crazyxboy 用戶:Crazyxboy 香港網絡大典，真正屬於香港網民的百科全書 uwants@維基同uwants@香港網絡大典既其中一個編者~~因為係victoria,canada太得間~~所以先成日做都得本人係uwants 既名都係crazyxboy~~得間黎搵我呀~~我成日戚愛情版同聊版出沒~~ 近日愛上愛情小說,中英都岩最鐘意~~上uwants,qooza,shopping,wanking,cooking,cheatting,chatting,sleeping, reading,sucking, 唔準改我個自我介紹呀-.- p.s.感謝各位曾對各uwants同埋各歷史類條目@維基同網絡大典既post既修正...... 为219.77.189.176 (討論 | 封锁记录 | Logs) * 13:46 2006年9月21日 (历史) (差异) Wanel 为203.218.109.173 (討論 | 封锁记录 | Logs) * 03:12 2006年9月23日 (历史) (差异) EL6749~74A * 03:11 2006年9月23日 (历史) (差异) AP149 * 06:49 2006年9月18日 (历史) (差异) Gw6239 * 06:46 2006年9月9日 (历史) (差异) Uwants (→名人) * 06:46 2006年9月9日 (历史) (差异) Jacky060328 * 06:44 2006年9月9日 (历史) (差异) Wanel * 06:44 2006年9月9日 (历史) (差异) Jacky060328 * 10:30 2006年9月3日 (历史) (差异) FJ 8597‧FD 5793 (顶) wanel對 廢話, 廢腦, 魔教邪論, 反中亂港的狗隻們 絕不手軟此外,佢又系狂熱的反福利主義者,反對雙失綜緩王濫用社會福利資源如綜援 ,反對浪費政府資源及納稅人啲錢,佢系Uwants風水命理板及義工招募版發起人及出錢出力因而成為遺一一個VIP貢獻會員 因曾為一賤命段命為廿五歲之後 一年苦過一年 之後永無凌日, 日日比精神病患者用分身追帖比精神病患者炸電陲 但因中中華古文化之毒太深 對邪魔外道 人人得而誅之極為認同 持劍衛道 以防魔物 蠱惑人心 魔教立心害人 假文一例 http://www.uwants.com/viewthread.php?tid=3131420&extra=page%3D2 http://newsimg.bbc.co.uk/media/images/40662000/jpg/_40662183_infected_cell_credited203.jpg 包皮環切可“大幅減少愛滋病感染” 2006年12月13日 格林尼治標準時間20:30北京時間 04:30發表 包皮上一種特別的細胞容易受到愛滋病病毒的侵襲 研究人員在烏干達和肯尼亞發現，男性包皮環切術可以使愛滋病病毒感染的危險減少一半。 在烏干達和肯尼亞進行的男性包皮環切術試驗已經提前中止，因為研究人員發現這種方法十分成功。 世界衛生組織發言人說，這項研究是一個"顯著的醫學進步"。 BBC記者梅嫩德斯說，一共有8千名男子參加了由美國國家健康研究院組織的這個試驗。 這個試驗本來歷時6個月，但目前的結果非常令人鼓舞。研究人員認為，如果不把這種方法推廣的話，在道義上是說不通的。 換句話說，如果不讓那些對照組的試驗對象也接受男性包皮環切術的話，研究人員覺得這種做不道德。 男性包皮環切術並非沒有風險，但這種手術可以減少男性感染愛滋病病毒的機會，因為包皮上的一種特別的細胞容易受到愛滋病病毒的侵襲。 科學家們早就懷疑男性包皮環切術與減少愛滋病感染風險之間有關聯。這個研究結果證實了這種看法。 (BBC) 立心不良的狗隻 作的所謂科學作的報告 其心之毒 無出其右 青竹蛇兒口 黃蜂尾後針 兩者皆不毒 最毒輪子心 今日得閒我又作一篇比大家看看 ' '剎光法輪狗可“大幅減少愛滋病感染” 2006年12月13日 格林尼治標準時間20:30北京時間 04:29發表 法輪狗皮上一種特別的細胞容易受到愛滋病病毒的侵襲研究人員在烏干達和肯尼亞'(窮到冇飯食 但有錢做研究)'發現，'法輪狗切頭'術可以使愛滋病病毒感染的危險減少一半。 在烏干達和肯尼亞進行的法輪狗切頭術試驗已經提前中止'(冇得揸 冇得跟 冇試驗方法 冇記錄)'，因為研究人員發現這種方法極為成功。 世界衛生組織發言人說，這項研究是一個"顯著的醫學進步"。 BBC記者梅嫩德斯說，一共有8千名男子參加了由美國國家健康研究院組織的這個試驗。 這個試驗本來歷時6個月'(愛滋七年 試驗六個月 有時光機不是問題) (八千人的試驗在一個六個月的時間完成 先八千人要冇愛滋 每人十五分鐘揸一揸有冇愛滋 十二萬分鐘 五成人切 五成不切 四千人每人三十分鐘切 要十二萬分鐘 完試驗 十五分鐘猹一揸有冇 又十二萬分鐘 全數三十六萬分鐘 才可開始同完結 冇問題有時光機)'，但目前的結果非常令人鼓舞。研究人員認為，如果不把這種方法推廣的話，在道義上是說不通的。 換句話說，如果不讓那些對照組的試驗對象也接受'法輪狗切頭術'的話，研究人員覺得這種做不道德。 法輪狗切頭術並非沒有風險，但這種手術可以減少男性感染愛滋病病毒的機會，因為'法輪狗皮'上的一種特別的細胞容易受到愛滋病病毒的侵襲。 科學家們早就懷疑'法輪狗切頭術'與減少愛滋病感染風險之間有關聯。這個研究結果證實了這種看法。 (BBC) 看事情要多面看 大話怕計算 ' '多用腦 不要人云亦云 偷圖原文 http://news.bbc.co.uk/2/hi/health/4123193.stm Alcohol 'aids HIV cell infection' Exposure to alcohol makes mouth cells more susceptible to HIV infection during oral sex, research has shown.Earlier studies focused on how alcohol consumptionincreased the chance of someone having unprotected sex and thereforerisking HIV infection. But the team from the University of California at Los Angeles (UCLA) looked at how alcohol affected cells. The research is published in the Journal of Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome. We urge people to enjoy the festive season safely Deborah Jack, National Aids Trust Cells from the lining of the mouth, the epithelium, were obtained from people who were HIV negative. The cells were then exposed to various concentrations ofalcohol, similar to those found in beers, and then to a strain of HIVwhich had been modified with green fluorescent protein so thatresearchers could see if it infected cells. It was found that epithelial cells which had beenexposed to 4% of ethanol for 10 minutes showed between a three tosix-fold greater susceptibility to infection from the HIV strain. CD4 count HIV attacks a particular type of white blood cells called CD4+ cells. White blood cells adhere to endothelial cells. HIV hijacks the cell, inserting its own genes into thecell's DNA and uses it to manufacture more virus particles. These go onto infect other cells. The CD4+ host cells eventually die, although scientists do not know exactly how. The body's ability to fight diseases decreases as thenumber of CD4+ cells drops, until it reaches a critical point at whichthe patient is said to have Aids - Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome. Deborah Jack, chief executive of the National Aids Trust, said the UCLA study was useful. "We always welcome new research into the risks of HIVtransmission, but these are very early findings and much more workneeds to be done to prove a biological link between alcohol and HIVtransmission. "However, the influence of alcohol on the decisionwhether or not to have unprotected sex has already been established andparticularly at this time of year we urge people to enjoy the festiveseason safely. "